The current trend in x-ray computed tomography (CT) imaging is toward high speed volume imaging, which requires that a large number of slices be acquired simultaneously. Detector measurement systems (DMSS) for these purposes present many challenges, as the number of channels quickly moves from ten thousand to hundreds of thousands and beyond.
The advent of high integration measurement integrated circuits (ICs), which include about 64 to 256 channels per chip, allows the design of smaller self-contained modules that can be assembled in larger arrays in both the X- and the Z-directions. The challenges presented by such modules include transferring the regular connections of the diode array to the different connections required by the remaining components of the electronic circuitry, and protecting nearby electronic components from x-ray damage, and preventing the heat generated by the electronic components from affecting the detectors. Further challenges include building in the requisite mechanical accuracy, and designing a super-module that can easily be constructed.
There is a need for modular x-ray measurement systems and methods that can meet one or more of the above-described challenges.